


YInMn Blue

by magic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, M/M, Mild D/s, Post-War, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: When their lips meet it's tentative at first, the touch of cold still on the soft skin. But soon enough they warm up, moving in tandem with each other surely and steadily, as if they have the world. Dimitri still wants; he covets like no one else. But he loves, too.A reunion and all that entails.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	YInMn Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackHolesandUnicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHolesandUnicorns/gifts).



Felix rides in with the sun, the soft rays of light painting his silhouette in contrast against the white of the castle grounds. It only takes a moment for him to dismount, pressing a kind hand against the steed’s neck in thanks before the stable boys rush forward, eager to earn coin or praise. 

When he finally turns his gaze to Dimitri, the orange of his eyes striking against the dark of the early morning, it earns a barely-heard groan from his king, and still Felix’s eyes narrow, mouth turned upwards almost playfully. 

“Your Beastliness,” Felix drawls with a slight bow, earning the widened eyes and stillness of the stable boys for his impudence. It only makes Dimitri’s bones ache for him more, the familiar hot feeling coursing through his veins.

There are no errant voices whispering against his ears, no ghosts pressing themselves against his ribs, no one to see but Felix.  _ Good old Felix. _ He vaguely hears the stable boys return to their work, perhaps frightened by the look in his eyes, if Felix’s downturned face and apologetic coin have anything to say about it. 

“You can’t even hide it, can you?” he asks with a sharp glare, his stride to Dimitri’s side quick and measured. 

Dimitri finally allows himself to fully breathe, shaking his head in apology before his hand reaches for Felix’s fur clad shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“I’ve missed you so, Felix,” Dimitri lets out, reaching with his other hand for Felix's own. 

Felix's eyes open slightly before he closes them completely, a small chuckle on his lips as his fingertips grasp Dimitri's bare palm. 

"Have you now?" he asks as he drags his fingers back and forth against the marred skin beneath them slowly, every stroke sending a burst of warmth though Dimitri’s body. 

It’s as he lifts Dimitri’s hand upwards, leaning down for a kiss, that Dimitri finally feels himself break. “Felix,” he groans, shivering as Felix’s lips brush his knuckles. It earns Dimitri a rare smile from Felix, although the curve of it is wicked as he hums against Dimitri’s hand.    
  
“Come then,” Felix says simply, letting go and setting off through the snow-covered grounds without another word. 

Dimitri follows in kind, his own stride steadily behind Felix’s as if he were being dragged along by an invisible leash.

They speak to the stable master, Felix asking about one of Sylvain's favorite mares and how she's faring with her pregnancy. Confirming what supplies will be needed for the upcoming months, he hands the appropriate paperwork to Dimitri to sign then and there.

They’re still a fledgling country after all these years, even with the unification. With funds short and Dimitri refusing to raise taxes or take unnecessarily from territories that used to be part of the Empire or Alliance, they have to make do with what they have. Still, it would be in their best interest to ensure that their calvary is more than taken care of. 

After that, Felix checks in with his men, still dismounting from their steeds. While Felix’s battalion is a mish-mash of Fraldarius foot soldiers and Jeralt’s old mercenary troop, they work together better than most. Felix gives them their orders before heading straight to the gate house, never once pausing to ensure that Dimitri is behind him, as if he accepts this fact without a doubt. 

It takes these three stops for Dimitri to realize that Felix has no intention of heading back to their bedchambers and instead plans to work the day away, much to Dimitri’s dismay. 

After the months apart Dimitri can scarcely stand it, but Felix seems intent on not only earning his title of King’s Advisor but performing it dutifully. And while Dimitri would want nothing but to take Felix to his bed and fuck him hard and deep into the night, he does not mind this either. 

At least, not until Felix begins to tease him. 

It’s slight at first, a hint of skin at Felix’s wrist or the clasp of his jacket becoming eskew. Dimitri believes he's imagining it, or he was until they have their lunch in the gardens. 

It is perhaps peculiar, to have lunch at a bench overlooking a patch of frozen-over rose bushes, but they do so all the same. Most of his childhood memories are lost to snow and ash, but he still remembers the white roses Felix had woven into a crown for him that spring so long ago. 

When Felix is done with his salted jerky and apples he slumps over with a small huff, wriggling onto Dimitri's lap. It's there where he lays his head, happily using Dimitri's thighs as a pillow with his arms crossed and cape covering him. 

"You're teasing me," he says simply, leaning downwards. Felix opens one sleepy eye, swatting for Dimitri's rich furs like a cat would.

"So what if I am?" he asks, nose and cheeks reddened from the cold. Felix smiles again, again. And this time it's adoration that beams from him - even if it'd be difficult for anyone else to spot, Dimitri knows everything about the panes of his better half's face. 

So he leans in even more. 

Felix allows Dimitri to kiss him here,  _ finally. _ When their lips meet it's tentative at first, the touch of cold still on the soft skin. But soon enough they warm up, moving in tandem with each other surely and steadily, as if they have the world. Dimitri still wants; he covets like no one else. But he loves, too. 

It doesn't matter if it's not immediate, because he has every part of Felix. As he runs his fingers through Felix's dark hair, stark against the snow, he feels himself bursting with happiness. Winter has never felt so far away. 

—

After lunch they make their way to Dimitri's study, Dimitri going over the majority of the work that he's done while Felix has been gone. It becomes less work and more complaints sometime midday, Felix threatening to dismember a particularly unruly merchant family in Gaspard territory that's been spreading rumors about Ashe. 

Although Felix has been directing the majority of their day, Dimitri suggests a spar. There's something about the excited glint in Felix's eye—focused and primal—that Dimitri could look at for eternity. 

There is a private sparring room in Dimitri's chambers, and yet Felix insists on the one the royal guard uses in the center of the castle that's recently been renovated. A compromise, both work and play. 

Even then—no,  _ especially  _ then—Felix does not stop teasing. He takes off his coat as they enter, tossing it at one of the benches smoothly before walking forward to the weapons rack. The soldiers sparring freeze at the sight of the king and his right hand, only moving out of the way once they realize Felix will not move for them. It's clear that Felix has one thing on his mind and the whispers of bystanders are of no importance. 

Dimitri takes a moment to look at the walls, the restored intricate carvings of Loog and Kyphon in the stone. Even when they were children the beauty had been covered in moss, but now the walls seem to shine. The majority of the restoration had been taken under by students of the School of Sorcery spearheaded by Annette, and he can certainly see her touch. 

Dimitri finds himself so transfixed that he almost misses the lance coming straight for his head. 

There is a moment of hushed silence throughout the crowd as Dimitri catches the lance without any issue, his body still battle hardened, reflexes built from spilt blood. He smiles, fingers grasping the weapon and feeling its weight. Felix has picked one of Dimitri's favorite lances, which means he wants a real fight. 

"Hurry up," Felix growls impatiently, tightening his hair ribbon and rolling up his sleeves to his blue sweater. 

Dimitri takes off his cape, a soldier stepping up immediately for it. While he has his gauntlets he's dressed lightly otherwise, his clothes dark, sturdy and functional. They may not be up to Felix's typical travel wear, but Dimitri doesn't find himself too concerned. 

Two out of three, as usual. The moment Dimitri steps forward, ready to face Felix in earnest he feels himself come alive. Although the roar of the soldiers only helps his blood feel battle-frenzied, there is something soothing in the way that Felix parries one of his blocks, attempting to go in for a counter. 

Almost every breath since that day Dimitri has felt as if he'd been too old, ashamed of being alive. But when he fights Felix like this, the two of them dedicated in their blows and desperate to meet the other, he allows that llife to sing through his veins. 

The tip of Felix's sword finds itself at the dip of Dimitri's throat after what feels like an eternity of back and forth. Dimitri lets out a small laugh, acquiescing and bowing his head. 

They spend a few moments staring at each other, any other sound besides the pounding of his blood drowned out. Felix presses a thumb to his nose, a few small drops of blood staining his upper lip as he swipes it away. His tongue darts to it, before he lunges forward once more. 

Dimitri does not falter, meeting every stroke Felix has to give with his own. They both end up without weapons eventually, rolling and punching on the floor. It causes some concern amongst the newer soldiers, but most are used to their routines by now. Felix finally breaks while he's pinned underneath Dimitri, forearm pressed mercilessly against his throat and barely breathing. The only word he says is Dimitri's name, but it's enough. The crowd seems as if it's grown even larger somehow, chambermaids and even castle  _ guests _ all witnessing the spectacle. 

Dimitri reaches his hand out, Felix knocking it away childishly with a small huff. The tips of his ears are red even as the two of them stand up, already preparing for the final round. This time the ribbon that Dimitri had given him months ago is between his teeth, arms raised upwards and nape bared. 

When Dimitri grabs for Felix’s wrist with a growl, Felix only narrows his eyes. His head tilts ever so slightly, the curve of his lips intoxicating and Dimitri feels himself falter once more. 

“What is it?” Felix hisses, and although his tone is scathing, he looks as if he has Dimitri exactly where he wants him. Even the cocky tilt of Felix's stubbled jaw leaves Dimitri frustrated enough to press himself too close, even in public. 

Dimitri lingers over Felix, his own eyes darkened with desire before he leans in, breath hot against Felix’s ear. The two of them are still for a moment, too close and too hot despite the early winter’s chill. Fingers tightening their grip, Dimitri finally murmurs, “I would take you right here, Felix.” 

Felix lets out a shaky breath and it only urges Dimitri on, the smile forming naturally on his face. “Make you kneel for your king. Use that pretty mouth and sharp tongue. You told me once, that your jaw aches when you think of me in your mouth. Does it ache now, Felix? At the thought of serving me in front of all these people? Or perhaps you aren’t thinking of them at all, are you? Tell me, love. Why have you tortured me all day? Surely you do not wish for me to be even more of a mad king?" 

Felix is stock-still, and Dimitri finally sees the truth for what it is. He is not the only one about to burst from the seams with want, Felix just hides it better. 

"I want you, like this," Felix mutters back, finally shuddering back to life. He takes a few steps back, and they're back in the fray as if nothing had happened at all. 

They circle each other, waiting for the first to strike. Dimitri allows himself to focus now, ready to finish this. 

—

They take their late dinner privately in the king's chambers, with only Dedue and Flayn as their guests. Even now the paperwork forms small stacks between the wine and bowls of a spicy stew Flayn has made. The fact that the potatoes Ingrid had grown in Gautier had come by way of Felix still made Dimitri happy in a way he could not describe with words. But still...

"They are rather peculiar, aren't they?" Dimitri asks, raising a spoonful of the purple stew. His family looks back at him—Flayn, Dedue, and Felix's faces running a gamut of emotions. 

Flayn sighs, already distraught before returning the question, "Are you speaking of the potatoes or my stew?" 

"The potatoes, Flayn," Felix says blithely. "Ingrid wouldn't stop talking about the flavor even as she was waving around what looked like falcon dung." 

"Falcon dung is not purple," Dedue adds, earning a few barbs from Felix in kind. 

Dimitri soon finds himself watching rather than adding, his eyes falling onto Felix's own more often than not. The reading glasses that lay there are something that Dimitri has only read about from letters. To see them in person gives him even more frustration than before. Still, Dimitri does his best to bear it. 

They work through their dinner late into the night before Dedue and Flayn excuse themselves. 

It takes a moment for the fact that the two of them are alone, finally alone, to sink in. Dimitri takes a furtive look at Felix, gaze lingering on him hesitantly. He's waited patiently for four moons and then some. To say he wants is an understatement. 

"Felix," Dimitri says softly, allowing his fingers to tap once against the dark oak of the table. Felix lets out a small grunt, looking up from where he'd been craning his head over parchment and ink. 

Felix focuses on Dimitri before he nods once, errant strands of hair falling from his tie. It only takes a moment's hesitation for Felix to settle on one letter in particular, opening it up before standing. 

" _ I scarcely deserve you, even as I ache for you all the same, _ " Felix reads off, voice scratchy from the exhaustion of the day. He makes his way around the table, boots already kicked off even as his thigh high spats still hold on.

"Anyone could have intercepted these letters, you fool," he grumbles, even as he lowers himself into Dimitri's accepting lap.

Felix allows himself the comfort of leaning against Dimitri's chest, but his attention still falls to the letter even as Dimitri begins to paw at his body. It takes Dimitri's teeth dragging against the soft of Felix's neck to get even the slightest sound to escape his throat, something that burns the both of them with wanting. 

Dimitri presses a smile against Felix's throat at the groan, one hand laying flatly against Felix's abdomen possessively. Leaning back in the chair he allows his hands to explore Felix roughly, enough to earn another whimper. 

"You are mine, Felix," he says matter of factly. Dimitri bathes in this feeling, hot and languid. Biting at Felix's neck, he attempts to leave a mark as he takes in the musk of Felix's newly loosened hair. "Do you realize how patient I have been? First Fraldarius calls for your attention, then the stablemaster, then the guards. All day long I have had to fight for your attention. But no matter," Dimitri murmurs against the skin of Felix's neck, deft fingers untying Felix's breeches. 

All Felix can do is scowl, hand gripping onto the parchment paper hard enough to tear, chin lifted to allow Dimitri to mark what's his. They go on like this, Dimitri biting and sucking. Eventually he gets his hand wrapped around Felix's cock, only for his touches to be feather light as he pulls off the cloth, exposing Felix to the chilly air. 

"I have your attention now, love," Dimitri pants, pulling away only to grab for Felix's chin, forcing his partner's foggy gaze to him. Dimitri smiles, thrill going through him as he leans forward, their lips meeting roughly.

Felix has begun to buck his hips desperately for touch in Dimitri's lap, biting back against Dimitri's lips. When he finally draws blood he only gets more excited, licking the copper out of Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri chuckles, finally pulling away for a breath but not without one final nip against Felix's lips. 

Dimitri hums as he presses a thumb against Felix's jaw, hard against the muscle there and earning a groan from Felix. "Tell me," he singsongs, pressing even harder as Felix's mouth hangs open from the ache. "What do you want, Felix?" 

"For you to shut your mouth already and fuck me," Felix says, frustrated before he bites at Dimitri's fingertips, not unlike a cat. 

Dimitri chooses to press himself against Felix, lulling him back into the moment once more before he leans in, nips at Felix's ear before breathing against it. "You can learn to be more truthful on your knees," Dimitri settles on, voice dark and commanding. 

Felix surrenders himself, scowling all the while as he futility attempts to tie his hair for the last time this evening. When he moves to remove the glasses, one knee already against the stone floor, Dimitri presses against his hand. He only smiles at the quirk of Felix's eyebrow, pressing his finger against Felix's cheekbone and lifting up the spectacles for a moment. 

"Keep them on," he says sternly, dragging his fingers against Felix's face. Dimitri leans forward, leaving a kiss on his lover's forehead before he digs his fingers into Felix's hair, pulling him exactly where he wants him. 

Felix rolls his eyes, hands already steadfast in their mission to untie Dimitri's pants. He breathes against the fabric there, still nothing but pent up energy. "Break them and I'll bite you." 

The response is lost before it passes Dimitri's lips, Felix immediately covering Dimitri with his warm mouth. He's deliberate in the curve of his tongue, just how deep he pulls Dimitri in, swallowing and moaning around him without any pause. 

It had surprised Dimitri at first, just how much Felix could let himself go like this. Prideful to a fault, they hadn't bothered with foreplay when they'd first discovered each other in this way. It was only after they'd settled into their new normal that was allowing themselves this that Felix had begun to lose himself in quiet, small intimacies. He'd spend weeks trying something new, never content until he'd mastered it, and even then—

Even as he sits here, fingers gripping Dimitri's thighs roughly and bobbing his head up and down. Those foggy glasses slipping down his nose, Dimitri cannot take his eyes off of him. Cannot help but feel drawn to him in every sense of the word, body heavy with desire. 

It feels good. Unbearably so. 

Dimitri knows he's weak for Felix, especially like this. As the heat settles itself into his joints, aching for more, he pulls at Felix's hair. Pulling Felix on and off he notices the blush spackled against Felix's proud cheekbones. It only makes him buck forward and press into Felix's wet heat, desperate.

"You're so good for me, Felix," he breathes, spellbound even as he feels himself break apart. Felix laughs, hauty and barely there, lost against Dimitri's skin as he continues to take and take again. "So beautiful like this. Only mine."

"Prove it," Felix growls out, voice harsh from his throat being used. Pressing his cheek against Dimitri, he licks a playful stripe upwards, kissing the tip of Dimitri's cock before taking it again. 

Dimitri lets his fingers gather in Felix's dark hair, leaning forward to give a few final ruts of his hips. Taking Dimitri hungrily, enough so that his jaw finally feels that familiar ache, Felix's nails press bloody crescent moons into Dimitri's thighs, too far gone. 

When Dimitri finally pulls off, one hand jerking himself quickly, he presses the other to Felix's neck. Freezing, Felix's eyes flutter shut as Dimitri squeezes at the sides of his neck. He looks beautiful, cheeks red and lips spit shiny, eyes still wet and dark. 

Dimitri shudders, painting white stripes against Felix's hot skin without a second thought. The release comes fast enough that it takes the air from his lungs, everything dark for a moment before he finds himself again. Felix has climbed up onto Dimitri, hand cleaning his face and glasses, putting the frames down before he licks at his fingers, lips hungry to meet Dimitri's own. 

"You got them dirty," Felix bemoans as he pulls away, biting into Dimitri's shoulder unkindly. It's hard enough to be a mix of painful and tantalizing, all the same. 

As Felix laps at the pinpricks of blood while he clings onto Dimitri's body, letting himself be carried to bed as he continues on his own markings. It's enough to make Dimitri smile, arms clasping tighter around Felix. 

The royal bed is not far off, Dimitri pressing Felix against the furs and silks lazily. 

Every movement of Dimitri's is measured, slow in the flickering candlelight even as Felix attempts for anything. He presses himself against Dimitri hungrily, hands pulling at Dimitri's shirt and muttering soft obscenities. While Felix does not beg as most do, Dimitri still finds himself falling for these small moments, helplessly adoring in the way he finally presses Felix's face down against one of his pillows. 

"You're complaining far too much, Felix," Dimitri says conversationally, his fingers slipping into Felix's drooling mouth as he settles down once more.

He's straddling Felix's thighs, Felix's shirt already off and pants pulled down as Dimitri presses his hand against the swell of Felix's ass. Dimitri bucks his hips, hardness already hot against Felix's thigh. 

"After all, you know I would do anything you wanted of me. We both know what you want, loathe as you are to speak it. " 

Felix hesitates, body still and muscles corded with tension. He only relaxes when Dimitri lets out a small hum, soothing before he presses a wet finger into Felix. It takes a moment for Felix to shudder and allow himself this, all while Dimitri kisses the delicate skin, moving closer to his goal. 

"Have you learned to be truthful yet, or should I punish you more?" Dimitri asks, his breath close to Felix as his fingers do their diligent work of opening Felix up. 

Felix lets out a groan directly into to the pillow before he spits out, "All talk and no action, as u—" 

Felix's voice breaks, body shuddering as Dimitri begins to open him up with his tongue. The only thing he can do is pull at the sheets, pressing back instinctively as the sound is torn from his lips. 

Dimitri loves him like this, desperate and wanting, losing himself completely to touch when they'd abstained for so long. For more than the four moons, for those years upon years where all Dimitri had wanted was Felix. Now, as he uses his tongue like a weapon he takes Felix apart piece by piece.

There is no doubt, as Felix finally comes, legs spasming and Dimitri's name on his tongue, that he belongs to anyone but Dimitri. Even as Felix pants, exhausted and worn out, Dimitri still touches him, licks featherlight and fingers moving lazily inside of Felix. His dedication earns him small huffs, Felix only daring to move after a few minutes. 

They're both heavy with the same languid feeling that comes with too much exertion, even if Dimitri's cock still aches for release. It's hubris on both of their parts to keep going after the exhausting day they've had. Still, Felix drags his body atop Dimitri's, bruises blooming against his pale skin. Rather than argue against it Dimitri is captivated, pressing his fingers and lips against whatever he can get of Felix. He can see little in the dim candlelight with his vision as it is, so he's sure to feel whatever he can to commit this moment to memory. Of Felix leaning into his touch, rutting himself against Dimitri's hardness, tiredly whispering, "Dimitri, Dimitri..."

" _ Oh _ ," Dimitri breathes, moving his hips upwards and sinking into Felix's trembling body. They sit there, still save for the back and forth of their chests. That is until Felix begins to kiss Dimitri's neck, all teeth and anger as he presses Dimitri's back down to the bed. 

"You are absolutely  _ ridiculous _ ," he murmurs, disgust lining his voice. Still, he lifts his hips up and down, fucking himself on Dimitri even as it softens his own expression. 

Felix backs up, desperately, body exhausted and running on this alone. To finally be this close, after so long. He intertwines their fingers, the angry lines of his eyebrows taking over his expression once more as he fixates on the spot where the metal bands would be. He stops his movement abruptly, sitting upward and allowing himself to sink completely onto Dimitri's cock. 

"Ask me again," Felix breathes, his hand scrambling for Dimitri's. It doesn't matter if it stays a secret, so long as he has this. Their fingers entangle, Felix supporting himself on Dimitri alone. He hides his face behind his hair even as he gives Dimitri a determined squeeze of their fingers. 

Dimitri pauses, closing his eye before the smile begins to grow on his face. He laughs, a dark and happy sound as he pulls his hips back, snapping them forward once more and earning a surprised whimper. 

"Will you marry me, Felix?" Dimitri asks, voice bursting at the seams with equal parts love and joy. "I'll want for nothing more till my final breath." 

Felix nods, face hot and voice breaking as he says, "Alright. Yeah, yes." He begins to move his hips in lazy but deliberate circles and Dimitri meets him in kind. "I do." 

They kiss, laughter on their lips and fingers tangled in the other's. Over and over again Dimitri asks Felix to marry him, Felix repeating his answer again each time. It feels illicit, as if they do not deserve this happiness but they bask in it all the same. 

Somewhere in between each other and sleep Dimitri finds the energy to retrieve the rings from the back of his work desk. 

He presses the ring onto Felix's finger with a kiss without any pause, only to tear up the moment Felix returns the favor.

The candles have long since burned out by the time they begin to fall asleep. Their hands clasp together, everything in them spent. Dimitri lists off everything he wants to do with Felix, from the practical to the selfish. What starts off as a reminder to get in touch with the professor quickly becomes how he wishes he could take just one day with Felix.

Dimitri falls impossibly more in love as Felix smacks at his chest, grumbling how he didn't get everything done today for the fuck of it.

Tomorrow is theirs, he says. And the next day, and the next.

**Author's Note:**

> > **me:** This fic is 1 parts "I want to fuck Felix" and 1 parts "Wow I have a life and friends and everything is okay and I can't hear anything but the sound of Felix's voice. For someone with hands as stained as these, can I truly have this joy? Will I allow myself to be selfish and embrace the one man whose family has been sworn to my own, life after life lost? His brother to fray the tangled threads of my mind, his father to barely save it? Even if he loves me, how can I expect anything of him, even the barest glance? And why does that small glance, barest touch, small bit of skin wreck me so? Perhaps this is my atonement, for if I am to be weak for anyone in this world, it would be for him."  
>  **nova:** CHRISYHTIHEIGE  
>  **rae:** equal parts thirsty and hungry  
>  **nova:** dimitri letting himself have good things is good
> 
> twitter [@magictomes](https://mobile.twitter.com/magictomes). thanks to rae, Nova and alex for beta reading! any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> hope you like it and have a happy holiday, rosa! i have 8k of my other plan that i'm planning on finishing one day Soon for you too ❤️


End file.
